


Vocaloid x Reader but in Chat

by Hatsune_Mikan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Character, Gay, Kaito is super dumb, Vocaloid - Freeform, Vocaloid x Female insert, and more characters, i'll add more later, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsune_Mikan/pseuds/Hatsune_Mikan
Summary: You accidentally get put in a chat with VocaloidsDo you regret it? noDo they regret it? noDo I regret writing this? We'll see
Relationships: Fukase/Reader, Gumi/Reader, Hatsune Miku/Reader, Kagamine Len/Reader, Kagamine Rin/Reader, Kaito/Reader, Megurine Luka/Reader, Meiko/Reader, flower (Vocaloid)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Who tf is this

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be chaotic

Y/n was added to 'Vocaloid Chaos'

Miku

Um,,,  
who tf is this

Luka

I've never heard of this Vocaloid before?

Y/n

I have no idea why I'm here either.

Len

OMG IT TALKS

Y/n

I'm not an 'it' thank u very much.

Rin

Oop-  
This Y/n girl got some sass lmao

Luka

She has good grammar  
I say we keep her

Fukase

ya know she could be like a serial killer

Luka

Look who's talking

Fukase

i-

Y/n

I'm not don't worry lol  
I'm also not a Vocaloid 

Len

then how did u get access to this  
chat

Y/n

Idk

Kaito

I DID

Luka

You did what?

Kaito

I GAVE HER ACCESS

Rin

Why ya yelling?

Luka

His caps lock is probably on or something.  
But why did you give her access if she isn't a Vocaloid?

Kaito

Idk  
Was bored  
And I just saw her name so I added it to see what would happen

Y/n

Makes sense.

Gumi

Lets hold a vote to see if we wanna keep her.

Luka

Sounds smart  
Is Meiko online

Meiko

Yes

Gumi started a vote 'Should we Keep the Gorl'

Miku: Yes

Rin: Yes

Len: No

Luka: Yes

Meiko: Yes

Gumi: Yes

Fukase: No

Kaito: Yes

Vote is over

Yes: 6

No: 2

Y/n

'Len' and 'Fukase' what's y'alls problem

Fukase

You're a girl

Len

What Fukase says

Miku

Well to bad we keeping her >:^

Luka

Yay  
Where do you live Y/n

Y/n

America  
Wby

Gumi

Japan

Len

NONONONO  
DONT TELL HER THAT  
SHE COULD STAKE US OR SOMIN

Rin

lmaoo 'stake'

Len

STAKE STALK SALT  
SAME THING

Luka

lmao no it's not

Y/n

I'm going to bed

Miku

Wtf  
why  
It's like lunch time

Y/n

Different time zone ig

Meiko

Oh alright  
gn :)

Luka

Night

Miku

Sleep well

Rin

gn~

Gumi

Night <3

Fukase

Don't wake up

Len

I second that

Kaito

Hey lets be nice

Fukase

Fuck off

Luka

Language

Y/n

Yeah gn everybody except Len and Fuckass  
*Fukase

Rin

BAHAHAHAHH  
TELL EM Y/N

Fukase

._.  
Burn in hell


	2. You're annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this book

Meiko

Y'all wanna have karaoke 2nite

Fukase

No ♥

Y/n

Stfu oofcase

Fukase

whats with the cringy nicknames

Y/n

idk  
Just random names that come into my head

Rin

Dam shes a badass  
Nobody every talks to fuckass like that

Miku changed Fukase's name to Fuckass

Y/n

Wow look what I started  
thx Miku you're a queen

Miku

awww thx Y/n ↖(^ω^)↗

Y/n

o(≧o≦)o

Fuckass

I hate you all  
especially Y/n  
You're annoying

Len

When can we throw her away

Y/n

This is what it must feel like to be cyberbullied

Luka

Hey Hey let's not bully people >:0

Y/n

I'm getting the impression that Luka is the mother of the group

Gumi

Pretty much  
Without her or Meiko our house would be in flames

Miku

Yeah pretty much

* * *

Miku

What color is y'alls nails

Len

Yellow  


Y/n   


Ewww  
Do you not take care of your nails

Rin   


BAHAHAHHHA  


Len   


NONONON  
I DO  
MY NAIL POLISH COLOR IS YELLOW  


Y/n   


That good to know  
Well mines [favorite color]  


Miku   


Well I wanna get my nails painted a color other than teal

Fuckass   


Brown

Rin   


NONONO MIKU DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM  


Y/n   


Wait so people actually paint their nails brown

Gumi

Probably

Y/n   


Now that who u should bully

Len   


LMAOOO  
im starting to like u Y/n

Fuckass   


NOOOO  
DONT GIVE IN LEN  


Y/n   


Aww thx Len <3  
Fuck you fuckass

Fuckass   


</3


	3. That's So Gay

Miku

Fun Fact:  
If you say fun fact before a sentence people will actually listen to you

Len

It worked

Miku

Do you not listen to me normally ??

Len

Depends

Y/n

I listen to you, Miku

Miku

AWW TYSM Y/N  
MWAH  
ILY ♥♥♥♥

Fuckass

Gay,,

Y/n

stfu fuckass before I take your fucking kneecaps

Fuckass

ooh scawwy

Y/n

I will beat you to death right after I steal your kneecaps  
Or I'll cut your dick off  
Then sell it on ebay as a dildo  
But people will not want to buy it because it's so small  
So I would suggest you stfu

Rin

GO OFF QUEEN

Luka

I normally don't tolerate this behavior but this is actually fun to watch

Miku

HE'S NOT EVEN RESPONDING

Len

That's because he's huddled in a corner crying

Meiko

We would like to see a pic pls

Len

[picture of Fukase crying]

Y/n

Tell him I'm sorry

Len

No  
He deserves it

Gumi

Youre not wrong

Y/n

In that case  
[Insert picture of your background which is the picture of Fukase crying]  
Yuh

Kaito has named the chat 'Fuckass Hate Club'

Y/n

I forgot you were even here

Kaito

how  
i like put you in this chat

Y/n

You don't talk much  
ig

Meiko

That's because he has a limit to how many times he can text in a day

Y/n

Why's that

Meiko

He says a lot of stupid stuff  
That why

Y/n

He doesn't sound that stupid

Gumi

That's bc you don't know him like we do

Y/n

Oh  
I know people like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm really tired rn


	4. Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating I've been trying to catch up on some animes.

Gumi

Whats up guy and gals and non-binary pals

Y/n

The sky

Gumi

👁️👄👁️

Len

i mean she isnt wrong  
the sky is up

Gumi has muted Len and Y/n for 24 hours

Miku

NO BRING Y/N BACK

Gumi

What about Len

Miku

He can stay muted

** Len Kagamine **

Len

Damn  
can't believe she did that

Y/n

I mean u did kinda be a smartass

Len

U WERE THE ON WHO STARTED IT THOUGH  
WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME????

Y/n

U have just not have said anything  
And let me handle it  
Like I always do

Len

yeah whatever

** Fuckass Hate Club **

Gumi has umuted Y/n

Y/n

Thx Gummy Bear

Kaito

OOH THATS A NAME WE NEVER THOUGHT OF

Gumi

Shut up Kaito

Kaito has changed Gumi's name to Gummy Bear

Gummy Bear

im gonna murder u all

Y/n

Awww  
But I like the name

Gummy Bear

u know what its not that bad

Y/n

See  
I come up with the best names :)

* * *

Len is now unmuted

Len

HOW DOES Y/N GET UNMUTED BEFORE ME >:^(

Y/n

Oh hey Len  
hru

Len

Shush

Miku

1\. never use that emoji ever again  
2\. i begged Gumi :)  
and Gumi loves Y/n so,,,

Gummy Bear

what-  
idk what she even looks like

Y/n

[Picture of yourself]  
Here

Gumi has changed Y/n's name to Pretty :(

Pretty :(

Thanks  
But why do I have a sad face

_Read by Gumi, Miku, Len, and 5 others_

Damn


	5. Chapter 5

Fuckass

i hate men

Pretty :(

Same

Miku

did you just agree to him

Pretty :(

Yeah  
I feel weird now

Rin

Why do u hate men

Pretty :(

idk  
Why not

Len

i feel targeted

Pretty :(

Good

Len

:eye_lip_eye:

Miku

u good Y/n  
ur responses are dry

Pretty :(

~~Yeah that's bc author-san is lazy  
~~ No I'm fine  
thx for worrying though ~~~~

Miku

np <3

Rin

So like are u a lesbian or smth

Pretty :(

No  
But I am attracted to women  
Have you seen some of them

Fuckass

is nobody gonna care that i hat men

Pretty :(

Hate*  
and no

Fuckass

i hope u die a beautiful gruesome death

Pretty :(

Thank u?????

Fuckass

ur welcome

Miku

iz this your way of flirting

Fuckass

ye

Miku

Ohhhhh  
does Gumi have competition

Fuckass

NOO  
MIKU I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT  
SHE IS GROSS AND DISGUSTING

Pretty :(

Wow  
I'm gonna go cry in my pillow  
see ya

Pretty :( has left the chat

Miku

Wow Fukase look what u did!!  
Our waifu has went away  
All bc of u

Fuckass

Sorry

Luka

Go apologize and bring her back

Fuckass

Whatever mother

Meiko

Um wtf did I miss

**Fukase**

Fukase

Hi  
 _Read_

Please answer  
 _Read_

Look  
im sorry  
i didn't really mean it  
 _Read_

* * *

Y/n

Sorry about that I was taking a nap  
But it's ok ig  
I might have overreacted

Fukase

i'm sorry  
i'll put u back in the groupchat if u want me to

Y/n

Yeah that'd be nice  
thx fukase <3

** Fuckass Hate Club **

Fuckass added Pretty :( back to the chat

Miku

AHHH Y/N UR BACK  
WE MISSED U  
IT WAS THE WORST HOUR OF OUR LIVES WITHOUT U  
FUCKASS WHEN WE GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW U R GONNA GET BEAT

Fuckass

but i told her i was sorry and she forgave me

Miku

doesn't mean i do

Y/n

Um what?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vFlower is introduced :P  
> So is Oliver but he isn't gonna have any romantic feelings towards Y/n bc he's 12  
> You're gonna be like a big sister figure for him instead

Fuckass

can we add flower

Pretty :(

Who tf is Flower  
Just go outside

Fuckass

thats not what i mean

Pretty :(

Oh  
sowwy :P

Fuckass added vFlower to Fuckass Hate Club

vFlower

This was her talking about?

Fuckass

i just had a stroke reading that

vFlower

Srry  
I was talking to Ollie when I wrote that  
I mean is this who u were talking about

Miku

oh  
heeeeey flower

Pretty :(

Wow u talk about me  
I feel special :3  
Also who's Ollie?

Fuckass

your not special

Luka

*You're

Fuckass

fuck off  
Ollie is one of our friends  
1 sec ill add him

Oliver was added to Fuckass Hate Club

Oliver

what is this

Pretty :(

Hi

Oliver

Hullo  
who r u

Pretty :(

Oh  
My name's Y/n  
im guessing youre Oliver

Oliver

ye thats me ^^  
hru

Pretty :(

I'm good  
thx 4 asking *pat pat*

Oliver

aww  
thx 4 head pat <3

Pretty :(

Mind if I adopt u ?

Oliver

nah

Fuckass

i regret this

vFlower

why  
hes getting all the girls?

Miku

heeeeyyyy Lukaaaa

Luka

What

Miku

can we change our names

Luka

Yeah whatever

Miku changed their name to Meeks

Pretty :(

Meeks  
rlly

Meeks

yuh

Oliver changed their name to Ollie

Fuckass changed Ollie's name to Scary British Boy

Scary British Boy

what  
was this bc i made that one song that gave you nightmares

Pretty :(

Which

Scary British Boy

Secrets of Wysteria

Pretty :(

Isn't that the one where if you play it backwards it has a message er smth

Fuckass

YEEESSS  
AND I PISSED MY PANTS OVER IT 

Meeks

Ohhhh  
thats why you flinch a lot when you hear that song

Pretty :(

Okaasan is also quite scary in reverse

Meeks

oml  
fukase just died

Pretty :(

ummmmm  
Why  
Wait

Fuckass

NOO IM NOT SCARED OF SOME SONG

Pretty :(

okaasan gakuru hayakunigenaito  
okaasan gakuru  
mouoitsukareta

Fuckass

[Your Address]

Pretty :(

How the-

_Pretty :( is offline_

Meeks

y/n  
Y/n  
Y/N  
FUKASE WHAT DID YOU DO!!

Len

howd u even know her address

Fuckass

wild guess?

_15 minutes later_

Pretty :(

Sorry  
I heard the ice cream truck  
So I to Naruto run to get there

Meiko

uh oh

Pretty :(

What?

Kaito

FUCKING ICE CREAM

Pretty :(

Yeah that's what I just fricking said

Kaito

Meikooooo  
Lukaaaaaaa

Luka

No

Meiko

No

Kaito

you didnt even let me finish

Meiko

We don't even need to ask

Kaito

whatever   
mother

Pretty :(

lol

Pretty :( changed Meiko's name to Red Mother  
Pretty :( named Luka's name to Pink Mom

Pink Mom

Why do you do this

Kaito

:Laughing_Crying:

Pretty :(

Get the fuck out

Kaito

W-Why

Pretty :(

Just shut up  
Please  
Millennial

Kaito

IM NOT A MILLENNIAL

Meeks

u act like one tho

Len

ye u always tell use to not be one the phone for so long or were gonna hurt our eyes

Rin

Yeah and we shouldn't read in the dark

Pretty :(

wow lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Vocaloid fanfiction Danganronpa AU on my Wattpad. It's called 'No More Hope'.  
> Yeah my user is R-RIN--KAGAMINE  
> Should I also post it on here too?


	7. Len Gets The Clock App & Gumi's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry about missing Valentine's day was reading fanfictions because I'm single

Meeks

Len  
y do u have so many fangirls

Len

bc im so handsome and smexy

Pretty :(

Aren't u the one who made that song about wanting anyone to date u  
and they all rejected you  
even Piko

Rin

Lmao  
She has a point

Meeks

not everyone  
the only person he didn't ask was Sukone

Len

THATS BC SHES FUCKING YANDERE OVER ME  
chile-  
should I make a tiktok account

Pretty :(

OML SO ALL YOUR FANGIRLS CAN SEE WHERE U ARE AND COME STALK U /j

Len

nvm

Meeks

i have an account but i only post on it to inform people about our next concert  
or do dances with Rinny soup

Rin

really?

Meeks changed Rin's name to Rinny Soup

Rinny Soup

die

Pretty :(

Wait-  
Len did u just say chile

Rinny Soup

sooo  
were not gonna talk about the new nickname

Pretty :(

Do u?

Rinny Soup

no

Len

yes I did

Pretty :(

It sounded cringy ngl

Meeks

Len if u do get tiktok what r u gonna post

Len

idk

Rinny Soup

u could make thirst traps

Pretty :(

LEN DO NOT LISTEN TO HER  
IF U DO IT IM GONNA MURDER U

Len

OK OK CHILL WOMEN

Pretty :(

kay thanks :3

Meeks

wow y/n are you gonna get jealous if he does ?  
 _Read by Pretty :(_

Len

wot

Hatsune Miku

Miku

ohhh  
u like Len

Pretty :(

no

Miku

good  
bc gumi loves u

Pretty :(

??  
Miku??  
 _Read by Hatsune Miku_

Fuckass Hate Club

Len

sooooo  
is anyone gonna explain

Pretty :(

no

Gummy Bear

I take 1 nap

Meeks

GUMMMMI  
LENS TRYNA STEAL YOUR GORL

Gummy Bear

wHat


	8. Rin Gets grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rinny Soup changed Len's name to Penis Breath

Penis Breath

what was that 4  
i beat u at uno and this is what happens

Pretty :(

I am cunfuzzled

Pink Mom

Rin, change the name or you're grounded

Rinny Soup

We're in a pandemic  
where would I go?

Pink Mom

Change. It.

Rinny Soup

Fine jesus

Rinny Soup Changed Penis Breath's name to I have a hentai collection

I have a hentai collection

NO I DONT RIN  
STOP

Rinny Soup

Well I changed it  
Happy Luka?

Pink Mom

Rin I'm being serious.  
Change it or you're grounded.

Rinny Soup

Ugh whatever

Rinny Soup Changed I have a hentai collection to That One Fuckboy

That One Fuckboy

RINNN  
oh shit Luka looks pissed

Pretty :(

Is that bad?

Meeks

YESSS  
U DO NOT WANNA GET LUKA MAD

vFlower

They're having WW3 in the kitchen now  
They're yelling about profanity and bullying  
Also that now there's, now, children in the chat

Meeks

*attachment: 1 video*

Pretty :(

Dang they're really goin at it  
I love how Ollie's tryin to get smth but cant so he's standing there like🧍🏻

Scary British Boy

i was trying to get my cookies 😭

That One Fuckboy Changed their name to Nuggys

Pretty :(

Seriously

Nuggys

yes  
Rin got her fone taken away  
and shes grounded

Pretty :(

fone?  
*Phone

Nuggys

shut it

Pretty :(

No ❤

Pink Mom

Sorry for the trouble everyone  
Rin won't bother anyone anymore

Gummy Bear

Did u kill her

Pink Mom

What  
No

Pretty :(

This gc makes me feel less dead inside

Gummy Bear

thatz nice

Meeks

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pretty :(

wot

Meeks

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gummy Bear

Miku  
shut up  
before I rip your throat out

Pretty :(

I got called the r slur 2day qwq

Nuggys

Who do I have to beat up

Pretty :(

nah they could probably break u in half

Gummy Bear

Then we're gonna go in groups

Pretty :(

What  
NO  
also yall live all the way in japan how u gonna get to the US

Meeks

y/n  
we're idols  
we have our ways

Pretty :(

So u could like stalk me if u wanted 2

Meeks

yuh  
do u want us 2

12 hours later

Meeks

Guys  
I think shes dead

Fuckass

good :/

Meeks

I thought u liked her

Fuckass

wot

Pretty :(

srry  
i fell asleep listening to asmr again  
with Len

Nuggys

yeah

Meeks

wow u hung out with y/n without us

Nuggys

u never asked

Meeks

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!

vFlower

Miku chill  
we can hear u yelling from across the mansion

Meeks

y/n do u like girls

Pretty :(

ye  
y

Meeks

Just asking :)

Gummy Bear

Miku...

Pretty :(

???


	9. Fukase Meets Slenderman & Len Dies (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching the Slenderman movie while writing this bc I feel like if I watch it enough I'll actually convince myself that it's a good movie (not saying that I'm scared but the movie was just all over the place so I didn't like it)

Fuckass

guysss  
i think i saw slenderman 

Meeks

no u did not  
he aint real

Fuckass

NOO I DID

Pretty :(

mhm yeah we believe u

Fuckass

thank u y/n

Pretty :(

That was called sarcasm

Fuckass

i hate u

Pretty :(

I hate u 2

Fuckass

i hate u more

Pink Mom

Just  
Tell us what you saw

Fuckass

Well I was on a walk in the woods

Nuggys

oml  
1) y were u in the woods thats like the start of a horror movie  
2) r u ok u never go out 4 walks

Fuckass

mind your own business and let me tell the freaking fracking story

Nuggys

jesus fine chill

Fuckass

'kay  
so i was walking and i felt like smth was staring at me  
i turn around and there was smth following me  
so i started running  
then tripped  
then smth asked if i was okay or not  
then i ran again  
and here i am

vFlower

dumbass  
that was me

Fuckass

that was u?

vFlower

ye

Pretty :(

BAHAHAHA  
YOURE SO DUMB  
I CANT EVEN

Fuckass

SHUT UP  
HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS HER

Pretty :(

u look with your eyes

Fuckass

go die

Pretty :(

No I plan on living for a few years longer

Scary British Boy changed vFlower's name to Slenderman

Slenderman

ohhh  
scary  
I'm gonna abduct you Ollie

Red Mother

Y'all are blowing up my phone.

Nuggys

OwO  
UwU  
OwO  
UwU  
OwO  
UwU  
OwO  
UwU  
OwO  
UwU  
OwO  
UwU  
OwO  
UwU  
OwO  
UwU  
OwO

Red Mother

Stop

Nuggys

no

Red Mother

I will murder you in your sleep.

Nuggys

OwO  
shit

Pretty :(

wat happened  
did he die

Red Mother

Yes

Nuggys

no i didn't

Pretty :(

aww

Nuggys

ily too <3

Pretty :(

wot


End file.
